


Book Characters

by Ash_Heartfilia



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Heartfilia/pseuds/Ash_Heartfilia
Summary: Descriptions of Ash's characters





	Book Characters

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a full out description, It's just a quick info for the Main HUMAN Characters.

_Name:_ Alex Brown   
_Age:_ 18  
 _Gender:_ Alex identifies as a non-binary, He uses (He/Him) pronouns. (Cis-Female)  
 _Role:_ Human.  
 _Hair:_ Long black hair that falls to his elbows.   
_Eyes:_ Brownish-Black.  
 _Skin:_ Light-complexion.   
_Sexuailty:_ Bisexual.  
  
 _Name:_ Mira Richards _  
Age:_ 17 _  
Gender:_ Female. _  
Role:_ Human _.  
Hair: _Dirty _-_ Blonde _.  
Eyes: _Brown _.  
Skin: _Lightly-Tanned. _  
Sexuality:_ Pansexual.

 _Name:_ Nessa Richards _  
Age:_ 17 _  
Gender:_ Female. _  
Role:_ Human _.  
Hair: _Brown Hair with Blonde Highlights _.  
Eyes: _Brown _.  
Skin: _Worrisomely Pale. _  
Sexuality:_ Straight.  
  
 _Name:_ Alicia Vector _  
Age:_ 17 _  
Gender:_ Female. _  
Role:_ Human _.  
Hair: _Havana Brown. _  
Eyes:_ Brown _.  
Skin: _Medium beige. _  
Sexuality:_ Bisexual.

 _Name:_ Summer Woods _  
Age:_ 16 _  
Gender:_ Female. _  
Role:_ Human _.  
Hair: _Ash Blonde Hair. _  
Eyes:_ Blue _.  
Skin: _Pale-ish. __  
Sexuality: Straight.


End file.
